Delva Ornthrond
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Hair': Brown Skin: Befreckled and tan from the road. Eyes: Green Height: 5’ 7” Weight: 124lbs Markings (Scars, Tattoo's etc): Many. Four rather large scars across her face (one across the left temple, one on her right cheekbone, another on the right cheek, and another on the right side of her chin) all gained from the attack several years ago. A large bite area on her left shoulder. Numerous smaller cuts and scars across her back and sides from the life that lycanthropy brings. Her green eyes have, over the years, become a bit brighter with a second entity existing within her. If a light hits them just right, they may glow much like a wolf or dog’s might. Physical Features: Stocky but toned than when she was human. Lycanthropy is the one to thank for her increased physique and looks. However the ‘gift’ was not one she’d actually desired for. Plus it only gives her hatred for corsets more fuel for the fire. Personality Alignment: Delva - Lawful Neutral. In the past she was Lawfully Good, but after being bitten, she’s had to put her own life and values more so over her fellow man. But she is driving to become better and overcome lycanthropy on her. Rieka - Chaotic Neutral. Demeanour: Pro Personality Traits: Like a wolf, once you’ve gained Delva’s trust, you got it for life. Con Personality Traits: Has some distrust of non-human (more so Supernatural) creatures. Abilities Favored Weapon: Warhammer Weapon Skill: Skilled with Short bows, Swords, and Warhammers Combat style: Had been on horseback, however in light of what she is now, many horses want nothing to do with her, preventing her from riding. Magic: None Other Information: Suffers from Lycanthropy, which has the below Benefits and Banes to her current existence - Benefits: * Faster Healing Factor than normal Humans -- Where a broken bone may takes weeks to heal by a human’s rate so long as it was set properly, such a break would only need days to heal, not weeks or months. Missing/Lost appendages do not heal back, nor so sensory organs. Illness is also not an issue for them, save for anything magically created. * Decreased Aging Rate -- The age expectancy, should one survive their first change and fights, would be roughly 130 or so years of age. The average however, much much lower than that, often only a handful of decades after being bitten if fortunate. * Increased senses and strength -- While only a small increase in their human state, once changed, it becomes much more akin to any of the best trained bloodhound or natural wolf for their sense of smell or keen eyesight. Their physical strength can be double that of the normal human state. * Ability to Change at will -- Though this skill comes with experience over a few years, the lycanthrope can willingly change their human form for that a wolf (abet, a bit larger than that of a normal one) or the monstrous one of legend. This process is always painful, leaving the individual vulnerable for several minutes after a change, and is a must do thing when the moon is bright. ' ' Banes: * Silver prevents the ability to shapeshift, and nullifies faster healing -- Weapons made of or coated by silver force all wounds and injuries created by them to heal at a normal rate. Projectiles (Bullets, Shrapnel, Arrowheads, etc) of such weapons will remain an open wound in such a case unless removed. Powdered Silver or Silver Nitrate have an allergic effect on the Afflicted in a similar fashion to a bee sting or peanut allergy. Handling silver in its metal form, as a human, doesn’t do anything other than irritation. Long term contact will produce a rash. * Wolfsbane also prevents the ability to shapeshift -- Very small amounts of the juices/oils of the wolfsbane plant may provide temporary reprieve from shifting and the inner wolf’s tendencies, while returning the person’s senses back to a human normal. However these effects are short lived, as the healing factor reduces the tonic’s effectiveness. Over time, the tonic will be less effective and more toxic to the person, eventually making the plant worthless. Those using it to poison a werewolf would require a considerable amount and would be a hazard to the person wishing to use it as a weapon. Skill teachings in botany is needed to safely handle this plant. * Any physical damage that overtakes their healing ability, including that of decapitation or piercing of the heart -- Fire, for example, is a very good weapon should the hunter not have any silver available. * There is no known cure -- Though many have sought it, including Delva, many have come to the realization that there is no cure for lycanthropy after the victim has their first change. History Long had the western boundaries of the Avi been apart of the unknown reaches of the Kingdom. In years prior in history, the House of Ornthrond had been one of the newer houses, able to trace their lineage to the nomadic clansmen of the windswept plains and mountainous highlands. Horsemanship, archery, and the need to track one’s pray and enemy having been, and still are, the houses trademarks. The Easthallow Guard are known to have been excellent cavalry units and skirmishers, maintaining the traditions of their nomadic heritage. However in the recent age, the Ornthrond house has played their part in keeping the realm as peaceful as it could from both Man and Beast alike. And the near constant action seemed to have taken its toll, to even where it seems the house’s line has at last come to a end with the birth of the Lord’s only child, a girl named Delva Ornthrond. ' ' The daughter and only child of a minor Noblemen, Delva had been a bright spot in a man’s dark existence. Lordship of a small nobility, Sir Edward Ornthrond had done well to instill the belief of service to those within their responsibility. For decades Lord Ornthrond served as the head of the Easthallow Guard, a group of soldiers, guardsmen, and experienced hunters tasked with tending their flock of humanity from that which might harm it. Delva had been brought up in this environment. Her mother, Lady Michelle Ornthrond, had long lost interest in her daughter’s activities, having long fail to provide a son for her husband and had largely fallen to the background in the young woman’s life. For it was her father that truly raised her, and that of his men who served them. Even she knew that the life of a noblewoman wasn’t for her, having found the joys of serving the people of the township and of the Guard. It was here, for nearly a decade, did she train, fight, and serve the guard. However, it was here that the woman found the hazard to her work, and of the start of her future life. While she knew that being a wife to some lord in an unknown land was out of the question, She would not know that she would be serving a different Lord, one which she had been fighting. ' ' On her nineteenth winter, she and several other men had been on patrol within the woods, seeing some of the smaller dwelling and Road houses that eked out an existence within the wood. Their three day patrol had been uneventful for the first two, but by the mid day of the third, the whistle of a loosed bolt broke the calmness of their return trip, causing one of the party’s horses to collapse. It had been a missed shot, but one that ignited a fast battle that took the lives of all but three of the party. This is not to say that the fighting was one sided, for even the force that attacked them lost members, and perhaps had taken more casualties than Delva’s party, but for the three, Delva wouldn’t have been able to return home. For during this fight, beasts larger than the wolves they looked like had attacked the group at close range, killing the horses and knocking riders from their steeds. She had been thrown from hers, tossed into a bank and snow and only able to draw her Warhammer in time before a direwolf like creature came towards her. With a heavy swing, she’d sent the creature trumbling away with armor and cloak flailing outward with her swing. This gave a second wolf enough to bite onto and yank her quickly off her feet. Leather bracers and a chainmail shirt saved her from getting bitten there, but it was a few cuts gained from protecting her face from biting jaws that cut skin and exposed her to what the creature was. As She and the wolf battled, men of the ambushing group began their looting and clean up of the murders they had caused and of those that had escaped. Outnumbers and literally out manned, she was sure she would die in the snow blooded and raped. But this would not be, as a single towering man of significant height and stature, prevented the hungry looks of those that failed to possess any honor from doing more. He had even struck the wolf that was fighting her, before kicking Delva hard in the head. ' ' This had been three years ago since she was bitten unwillingly. Long had she come to grips with that, and knowing that her once-kinsmen would be her death should they find her again. Exiled by what she is now, she hopes that affliction could be reversed. And yet, she secretly wishes she doesn’t. For she had accepted the wolf like she had the challenges of being a woman in a man’s world. Would she give that up posed with a curse for the curse? Leave one family to join the old once more?